<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Corn Flower Blues by Jondiplier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884873">Corn Flower Blues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jondiplier/pseuds/Jondiplier'>Jondiplier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omega Geralt Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Awesome Roach (The Witcher), Beta Jaskier | Dadelion, Beta/Omega, Breastfeeding, Childbirth, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Insecure Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Intersex, Intersex Pregnancy, M/M, Male Lactation, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Vomiting, graphic birth, intersex omega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:21:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jondiplier/pseuds/Jondiplier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanfic that is so self indulgent that I wrote 10k words of preggo Geralt denying he's pregnant and Jaskier loving his idiot and emotionally constipated boyfriend so much. </p><p>This was written when I first got into The Witcher, as in the Netflix series. I am now playing The Witcher 3 so that means we get to see some Witcher Trio stuff!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia One Sided, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omega Geralt Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>433</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Warming Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to the awesome people on the Geraskier Discord I have finally mustered up the courage to post!</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not many people know his second gender. Since he's sterile his scent glands are weak, even to his nose and other witchers.</p><p>Not only that, but no one stays around him long enough to catch a lingering scent or see between his legs. Granted, he hadn't even presented when he went through the last trials. He hadn't even gone through a heat until his sixth or seventh year on the Path. </p><p>Geralt's heats were usually just under a day long. It was safer that way. The smell of slick would most definitely attract unwanted attention from humans and monsters alike.</p><p>He never got the lustful haze, at most his head got fuzzy. He never laid with an alpha during one, they never last long enough to bother finding one. Not that he'd allow it. No one needs to know his secret. His reputation is bad enough, adding the fact that he's an omega would only cause more problems. </p><p>Still, deep down he wishes he could fill that need in the pit of his stomach. He does yearn for touch and his scent glands become inflamed every now and then. Nothing he couldn't handle, he supposed.</p><p>____________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Geralt and Roach make their way down a narrow, grassy path towards a river bed. The sun is starting to set as he lets her drink and rest. </p><p>Setting up camp is something that comes easily. Mechanical, almost. He's done it for so long that he has shrunk his collection of necessities.</p><p>Well, it used to be easy. </p><p>"Oh my lords Geralt! You're so minimal in everything!" Jaskier huffs as he pulls faux linens and bedrolls out of the bags that are laying on the ground. "You know, you're allowed to pamper yourself! At least make a decently comfortable bed while you sleep on the ground. Maybe even a tent or something to keep the weather out of your bed." He tuts, looking at what he has to work with. </p><p>"Hmmm." Geralt hums. He's not one for comfort. "Maybe you shouldn't have high standards." He muses, looking over his shoulder to watch Jaskier make a mess of things. </p><p>Jaskier turns to look at him and his breath catches in his throat. Geralt has his back to him, but caught his amber cat eye for a brief second before turning back to focus on the running water. Probably debating on whether it's worth taking out a line and hook or not. </p><p>Jaskier smiles, letting out a breath. "Well, I would /hope/ that you would have a little bit of standards." He quips and hears a huff come from his companion. </p><p>Geralt turns around, walking over to a bag to dig through. "If you're going to join me then you better get used to not having luxuries. Unless you can carry them yourself." He says, meeting Jaskier's gaze.</p><p>"Ahh, well, it is worth the adjustment then." He smiles, winking at Geralt who grunts and looks away.</p><p>"Gather some kindling and firewood. I'm going to get us dinner." Geralt mutters, pulling out a baggy of meat, along with a line and hook. </p><p>"I'll see to it," Jaskier says and sets his things down. </p><p>He watches as Geralt goes off towards the water, preparing his bait and line. He would love to sit and watch his arms work or his back stretch as he fishes, but he has a job to do. </p><p> </p><p>Just as the first stars were settling Jaskier was listening to Geralt, who is teaching him how to start a fire.</p><p>"It is a good idea to always carry flint and steel." He murmurs, crashing the hard pieces together over teepee styled kindling. Dried leaves tucked into the walls of twigs and small sticks, along with old charcoal to keep the fire going. They have plenty of wood, and a few fresh salmon pierced with a thin rod to cook them over the fire.</p><p>The first few sparks of life flicker in the dark, and a gentle breath causes the embers to flare and turn into little flames. </p><p>He's careful, feeding the hungry blaze as it grows and crackles. Only Jaskier focuses on the hard jaw and soft eyes of the witcher. </p><p>Once Geralt is satisfied it will stay lit, he beckons Jaskier to hand him some bigger sticks, which build up to small logs he found. </p><p> </p><p>The pair lay under the stars after their meal.</p><p>"Honestly wish there weren't too many scales on these things. Makes it hard to skin." Jaskier starts.</p><p>"It's not really that hard." Geralt hums. "Takes time and practice. At least you didn't eat it." He shrugs, considering it a win for the first night outside of inns and brothels.</p><p>"Well, it is a bitch though. At least there weren't any spines like bass, dear lords I could not do it." Jaskier whines. "I do not have calloused hands like you, dear witcher. Something I'll have to grow into, hmm?" He asks, turning to look at Geralt.</p><p>"Yes, in time. Maybe you'll get meat on those scrawny bones." He chuckles, earning a mock gasp from Jaskier. </p><p>"I am wounded, good sir. I do have muscles, guess you haven't bothered to look." He gushes.</p><p>"Not much to look at." Geralt shrugs, turning his head to watch Jaskier pout his lips at him.</p><p>"That is very rude. I take it you'll have to train me, then?" He asks, sitting up on his elbow.</p><p>"Hmm." Geralt hums, looking back up at the sky with a small smile tugging at his lips.</p><p>"I'll hold you to it, then. Train me, I mean." Jaskier says, licking his lips at the thought of getting sweaty and possibly shirtless, if he's lucky. </p><p>Geralt doesn't reply, a hand under his head and the other resting on his abdomen. </p><p>Jaskier eventually falls asleep, and Geralt is able to close his eyes for a while. </p><p> </p><p>____________________________________</p><p> </p><p>When Yennefer came into the picture Geralt was not prepared. </p><p>Her cunning charm and even better scent. It set off something feral and primal in Geralt that he has never felt before. </p><p>To say he fell for her would be an understatement, and Jaskier watches them blossom from afar. True, he is thankful that the mage saved his life, he can't help but feel like she stole Geralt away from him. \</p><p>Jaskier has been courting Geralt for /years/. Then she just struts in and swipes him off his feet. He has never seen Geralt so love struck.</p><p>Of course this would happen eventually, once he learnt that Geralt is an omega, not a beta like he had originally thought.</p><p>Who was he to judge? He is just a beta. No luring and comforting scent. No alpha command nor status. He was nothing and she was everything. Except for the fact that Jaskier had to earn his way into Geralt's life, had to fight his way in, for better and for worse. He'll stick by his side until the end. </p><p> </p><p>____________________________________</p><p> </p><p>The whole dragon ordeal is a good experience, yet overrated in Jaskier's opinion. He was left behind as well, but that's not the worst he's been through. </p><p>Geralt has been love sick since he got a whiff of Yennefer's scent. He smelt very faintly of preheat during the time it took to get to the camp by the dragon's lair. It seems that only Jaskier has picked up on the change. </p><p>Geralt's stance is stiffer than usual. His teeth bare themselves more than the normal amount. He's on edge and gets snappy when anyone ventures too close.</p><p>Then, when they come back down the mountain he listens while Geralt and Yennefer spew bitter words with each other. </p><p>Yennefer could never bear children and Geralt would lose her. </p><p>He can smell the heartbreak on the both of them. And the passionate sex. And a faint scent of heat. </p><p>The heartbreak got turned on him, funny enough. He has been nothing but loyal to Geralt as they've traveled together for over two decades. Sure, he had his flings but so did Geralt. Didn't mean he is to blame for Geralt's misfortune.</p><p>So, he left. Himself heart broken and honestly scared. He doesn't know what to do now. He planned to spend the rest of his life by Geralt's side, even if he never made it past the friend or companion stage. Even if that meant never going to the ocean with him to settle down for a while.</p><p>Right, like Geralt would ever be that kind. Even after all he's done for him. </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier finds himself in a lively bar, people raving and cheering about a slain dragon and drinking till their lives shrivel. </p><p>He can't help but down a pint or two before heading to his small, drafty room in the inn. </p><p>He's lonely and cold. His chest aches and salty tears dribble down his face as he leans against the wall next to the bed, lute next to him with scribbled notes and lyrics on a piece of paper.</p><p>____________________________________</p><p> </p><p>In all honesty, Geralt hadn't meant what he said to Jaskier. Or Yennefer. He was just too shocked with the truth and couldn't handle his emotions. Also really worked up from a stronger than usual heat.</p><p>The guilt eats him alive as he stares up into the cloudy sky. Roach is not pleased to have her bearer of treats gone, or the broody mood Geralt is in. </p><p>It's too quiet. He can still feel the lingering tingle of want and heat but there's no one to comfort him. </p><p>He can't sleep. When the sun finally breaks dawn he gets up, packs his things and leaves. </p><p> </p><p>He walks aimlessly with Roach by his side. They stop for water by a river when he hears a loud splash and a yelp. </p><p>Alarmed, he grabs his sword and readies himself as a man clumsily stands and gasps. </p><p>"Geralt!" The man exclaims, soaking wet and stumbling his way over to him. </p><p>"Jaskier? How the hell…" He trails as the other man walks up to him. </p><p>"Oh, it's been so long! Are you okay? How are you?" Jaskier asks, climbing out of the water onto the sandy bed. </p><p>"It's only been a month." Geralt sighs and puts his sword back. </p><p>"Ah, well- to me at least, it felt like eternity! I thought I'd never see you again. I've really missed-" he pauses. "Do you even want to talk? I don't want to make you upset or anything. I didn't think I'd see you again." He says shyly, timid almost.</p><p>Geralt looks at his damp face and reaches out, grabbing him by his soaked shirt and pulls him into a bone crushing hug. </p><p>"Oof! I see!" The bard says and lets out a winded laugh.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Jaskier, I truly am." He sighs before letting go of him, putting space between them. </p><p>Jaskier's eyes soften, a smile on his lips. "I'm happy to hear." He says quietly, not sure how to handle this outcome. An apology was more than he'd expected, let alone a hug.</p><p>They look at each other for a little bit, small smiles and longing before Geralt clears his throat. </p><p>"What are you doing out here, bard?" He asks, standing up straighter. </p><p>"Oh! Well. Quite frankly, I just wanted to find some herbs because the ones at the closest town are extremely overpriced even though they're plucked from these woods!" He explains, shaking his arms around, trying to dry himself. "And I tripped while trying to get a drink." He chuckles. "And now we're here! It's very nice to see you Geralt." He says in earnest.</p><p>"Hmm. You too." Geralt says, his eyes twinkling with something. "Let's get you dried before you catch a cold."</p><p> </p><p>So there they were, Jaskier in Geralt's baggy shirt and pants while Geralt tends to a fire. Jaskier seated on a lumpy log next to him.</p><p>"So.. how are you, truly?" Jaskier asks, picking at some lint and stray threads on Geralt's worn doublet. </p><p>"Fine.. I suppose." He sighs, scratching at the back of his neck. He could really go for a bath. "I'm sure you already know, heartbreak and whatnot." He says, sitting back on his butt.</p><p>"Hm. I do." Jaskier hums. "A lot of hearts were broken that day." </p><p>"I know. And I'm sorry." Geralt mutters, as if the words were heavy on his tongue. "I've.. done you wrong. And then you come back… you always do." He bites his lip, staring at the flames and hopes Jaskier can't see his face.</p><p>"I do." He agrees. "Do you know why, Geralt?" Jaskier asks softly, shifting himself off the log to sit next to him. </p><p>Geralt shakes his head, taking in a slow breath. </p><p>"Well, because I love you." He says slowly, resting his forehead on the back of Geralt's shoulder. When the witcher doesn't shake him off, he continues. "I have since… forever." He says solemnly. "And I don't think I will ever not love you." Jaskier mumbles. "I understand that I'm not an alpha, and that I never really stood a chance. But I knew I couldn't give up on you. You deserve consistency with someone, even if it hurts." </p><p>"And don't get me wrong. You are a pain in the ass. And sometimes I want to strangle you for being so reckless and idiotic." He pauses, feeling Geralt chuckle. "But you're my idiot, even if we aren't together. Not that that matters anyhow." He sighs. </p><p>"You're too kind." Geralt says, keeping his face down. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, or what the hell keeps making you come back, but thank you." He says and turns, pulling Jaskier to his side and tucks him against his chest. </p><p>"You know, this was not the way I wanted to declare my love to you. I've written countless songs and ballads, even some poetry. But you made me blurt it all out unscripted. You have no idea what you do to me." Jaskier laughs, warm and full and so inviting.</p><p>Geralt can't help but join in as well. "If I had known I wouldn't have ruined the moment." </p><p>"You didn't! But now I'll have to sing them all to you, because you owe me." Jaskier says, turning around in his hold and rests his head in Geralt's lap. "There. Now I can see that gorgeous face of yours." He smiles, gleaming.</p><p>Geralt rolls his eyes with a chuckle, avoiding Jaskier's strong gaze. He doesn't want to meet his eyes because who knows what that would do to him. </p><p>"You're very lovely, especially in the glow of the fire." Jaskier breathes. "If only I could paint… I'm just glad I have the eyes I do to be able to see your true beauty." </p><p>"Jaskier…" he warns softly. His chest is warm and his heart is racing. He can't handle the compliments he's receiving.</p><p>"It's true! Gods if only everyone saw you the way I see you. You'd be more loved than a loyal king. Worshiped more than our dearest god. You'd be above all lands and laws and riches because you would be the most precious of them all." He gushes, eyes shining with adoration as his hands fiddle animatedly. "You think the only reason why I stick around is my loyalty to you? Have you seen yourself truly? You're a masterpiece, better than the finest arts!" He rambles, watching Geralt's face make subtle changes. Like how his eyes crinkle around the edges and how his cheeks have more color to them. </p><p>"You're trying to kill me." Geralt groans, laying back against the forest floor. </p><p>"Maybe. It would be a wonderful way to go, I'd give you that!" He laughs and sits up, resting his arm on Geralt's thigh to hold himself up. "I truly mean it, Geralt." He says softly. "I've seen the way people look at you, and what they say. It makes my blood boil. But, then I remember that I'm the one by your side as you go about your witcher-y things and I get to see the real you." He says. "Not many have had the privilege, and I'm glad that I got to, and will." </p><p>Geralt just hums softly, eyes closed and a hand under his head. </p><p>They stay quiet for a minute, listening to the rushing water and Roach chew the bark off a tree. </p><p>"Honestly, I couldn't have asked for a better life." Jasker says softly. "We have to talk about some things, but being on the path with you and all this adventure…" he trails and takes in a breath. "I don't think I'd want any different. Besides not separating like we last did." </p><p>Jaskier watches as Geralt's face twists into a wince and smirks. "At least I can tell that you feel bad. I know you do, but it's gratifying to know that you do. I worried that you didn't."</p><p>"I do. I ache." He whispers. "Empty. I'd never felt so alone." His breath hitches on the last syllable and he hides his eyes in the crook of his elbow. </p><p>Jaskier feels his words die on his tongue at the sound of Geralt's pain. So he climbs up Geralt's bulky body a little bit to rest his head on Geralt's stomach. "I'm here. And I'm not leaving even if you want me to." He says confidently. </p><p>Geralt shakes a little under him, and he hears a sniffle. "Gah, fuck." Geralt huffs, rubbing at his eyes. </p><p>Jaskier cooes at him, wrapping his arms around his witcher. "I'm keeping you." He says. "You have no say." </p><p>"I know." Geralt whispers, voice wobbly and weak. </p><p>The fire cracks and flares next to them while Roach finally falls asleep. The moon is out and stars twinkle in the dark sky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bonding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Geralt keeps getting sick but his symptoms don't worsen. The boys go into town to eat and Jaskier sets off to find herbs that help settle an upset stomach, while Geralt gets Roach some new shoes and pellets. </p><p>Bonding and fluff insures</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Within the next week things start to change. Geralt is easily dizzied when he stands and sways if he stays still too long. </p><p>He also has lost appetite, and can't stand the sounds of Jaskier eating.</p><p>"Are you even chewing with your mouth closed?" Geralt growls as he sharpens his sword. They're camping again and Jaskier is dining on a freshly killed rabbit.</p><p>"I am! I swear!" Jaskier whines. "You're making this impossible! Am I not allowed to eat in front of you anymore?" He huffs.</p><p>Geralt rolls his eyes. "You can eat. But I can't stand the sound of it!" </p><p>"Well sorry for chewing! I get that you have enhanced hearing but for fucks sake!" Jaskier exclaims. "You're acting weird, Geralt!" He says as he stomps over to him, rabbit meat in hand. He swings it around as he talks animatedly. A chunk of it lands on Geralt's leg and he can't help but let go.</p><p>He learns over his sword and hurls up the little bit of bile in his guts.</p><p>"Gah! Oh my gods Geralt!" Jaskier jumps back and drops the offending meat. </p><p>Geralt just heaves again and spits. "Water." He croaks and Jaskier flees to find a cup. </p><p>He hands one to him and Geralt swishes the water in his mouth, gurgles and then spits it out. </p><p>"Are you okay?" Jaskier asks after a moment of watching Geralt debate whether he was in the clear or not.</p><p>"Fine." He grits out, slowly sipping water from the cup. He sighs and finishes the drink before standing slowly, putting his sword somewhere safe.</p><p>"I'm going to bed." Geralt declares and makes his way to his bedroll. </p><p>"Okay… good night." Jaskier says, very unsure of what to say or do. It seems the witcher has fallen ill. No big deal. Jaskier can help when he needs it.</p><p> </p><p>Early the next morning Geralt's things are packed as he waits for Jaskier to wake. The bard did enjoy his beauty sleep, especially after a fresh meal. </p><p>Eventually, impatience wins and Geralt leans down to shake him awake. </p><p>With a startled snort, Jaskier cracks his eyes open. He groans, stretches and wipes the drool off his cheek. "Morning already?"</p><p>"Hm." Geralt supplies helpfully and holds his hand out for Jaskier to take.</p><p>He pulls his friend up on his feet. "We should leave. I need to find another contract." Geralt says, picking up Jaskier's roll quickly and folds it up, stashing it in one of the bags. </p><p>"Ah, well. Hopefully we can get breakfast, probably lunch by the time we get there." Jaskier says, stretching his lanky limbs again before staggering after Geralt.</p><p>Geralt climbs onto Roach, grabbing her reins. "Your coin." Geralt says and starts off.</p><p>"I'm surprised by your new eating habits. Normally you scarf every last bit down." Jaskier states idly. </p><p>"Mhm. I'll eat some bread." Geralt says, hoping that will appease Jaskier commenting on his lack of appetite and get him to stop talking about it.</p><p>"Well, that certainly is better than nothing…" he tails. </p><p>They walk in somewhat quiet. Jaskier strums some tunes on his lute as they walk, humming along to a song in his head.</p><p>Geralt sways uneasily on Roach, gripping her reins tighter. A wave of dizzying nausea makes him groan low in his throat. </p><p>Jaskier gives Geralt a concerning look as the man hops off his stead and makes his way hastily into the thicket. </p><p>He hears wrenching and winces, quickly going over to Geralt to pull his hair out of his face. </p><p>It's an awkward angle with the way Geralt is crouching. He leans into Jaskier's touch as he breathes ruggedly.</p><p>Jaskier runs the back of his hand over Geralt's forehead and hums. </p><p>"You don't have a fever." He notes and goes back to bundling Geralt's hair into a hair tie. The roots on his forehead are sticky with clammy sweat.</p><p>The two don't say anything for a moment. Geralt battles a new wave of bile as Jaskier rubs his back soothingly. </p><p>"I think I'm done." Geralt announces after a few minutes and stands. Jaskier backs up to give him room to move and smiles wearily at him. "I'm fine." Geralt reassures when he sees the look on his friend's face. </p><p>"You should see a healer…" Jaskier suggests as they walk back to Roach who stomps her foot worriedly.</p><p>"Waste of coin." Geralt says and grabs Roach's reins and starts their journey again. </p><p>"Maybe, maybe not!" Jaskier says and stays by Geralt's side. "We could find some herbs or tea for your nausea. Maybe eating something would relieve your sickness? You haven't eaten in a few days, you must be famished." Jaskier rambles, their arms bumping into each other every few steps. </p><p>"I'm fine. This will pass." Geralt says. His stomach rumbles with hunger and he presses a hand to it to ease the ache. "Food sounds good. Bread, specifically." He says.</p><p>"That's good! It's something. Maybe even a stew?" Jaskier suggests, looking at him.</p><p>Geralt grimaces at the thought of meat. Anything meat in that matter. "No." He says and meets Jaskier's eyes.</p><p>"Very well then. I'll make sure to stock up on bread." The bard smiles, nudging Geralt with his shoulder.</p><p>Geralt hums, the corners of his lips tugging into a soft smile. It feels nice to have someone dot on him, and he trusts Jaskier. </p><p>"Find something good for yourself too. You deserve a good meal." Geralt says. "Anything in particular?" He asks, looking at his friend.</p><p>"Honestly? A hearty soup sounds really good. Home cooked foods aren't bad to have every once in a while." He says with a bright smile. "Too bad we couldn't have them more often." He shrugs.</p><p>"Hmm." Geralt hums, nodding slightly. He hasn't eaten a home cooked meal in… forever. Maybe he could learn how to do it on the road, that way they'll have comforting food when they have the resources. </p><p>"You know Geralt.. I really am worried about your health. You smell sickly and like… vanilla? I don't know why but you do." Jaskier says, looping his pinky finger with Geralt's.</p><p>He doesn't pull away. "What do I usually smell like?" He asks, genuinely curious. Most people can't smell him, or they don't comment.</p><p>"Hm." Jaskier hums and leans in closely, just because he can. "Cinnamon, slightly. Dried maple sap from a maple tree." He says. "Your scent is very faint, but it's there and it's delicious." Jaskier says, adding a little growl to it. </p><p>Geralt chuckles and shakes his head. The growl may not be as impressive as his, but it wasn't meant to scare him off. It was to entice him, and it does. "And you smell very faintly as well. Sweat mostly." He teases. </p><p>Jaskier scoffs. "Will you ever be nice and poetic with me? Just once?" He asks with a mock pout. </p><p>"Hm." Geralt hums and goes quiet. </p><p>Jaskier sighs softly. Not a big deal, but he wishes he could get something out of Geralt sometimes.</p><p>"Buttercups, uncoincidentally ." He says. "I don't know how to put it, but that's what comes to mind." He says. "It's… refreshing and not overbearing. I truly enjoy it." He murmurs as the next town comes into view. "I'll hold you to that bread." He smiles. </p><p>Jaskier beams and squeezes Geralt's finger with his own. "You'll get your bread, witcher." He laughs.</p><p> </p><p>By the time they make it to town the sun is almost at its peak. The bustling sounds of busy markets and workers fill their ears along with the scents of people and food. </p><p>The baker in town had just put fresh loaves out when Jaskier found the shop. He eyes all pastries and other delicious treats before looking over his coin. This isn't for him, it's for Geralt. He purchases two full loaves and leaves to his own errands.</p><p>Geralt walks Roach to the farrier and pays for fresh shoes and cleaning. He pats her and tells her to be good as he hands the keeper his coin.</p><p>He leaves her to go buy pellets, queasy from all the intense scents. His stomach rumbles angrily as he passes by shops. He could feel himself getting weaker. Normally he can go a few days without a solid meal, but usually he didn't hurl up the snacks he ate in between. </p><p>He asks around for contracts and someone leads him to a barn keeper who looks wrecked.</p><p>The woman has dried tear stains on her hardened face. "This thing, it slaughtered my whole herd!" She claims. Which… isn't unusual or uncommon. </p><p>And so, he meets up with Jaskier again. He wasn't too hard to find. </p><p>"They suspect a werewolf, but I doubt it's that." Geralt says as they walk through town, heading towards the stables. "Do you have everything you need?" He asks.</p><p>"Well, it would be best if it wasn't." Jaskier says. "And yeah, I've got what I need." He smiles and hands Geralt a piece of bread. "You should eat. I don't want you sluggish." The bard teases.</p><p>Geralt takes the piece and nods with a thoughtful hum. "Thank you." He mutters and takes a small bite off of it as they walk.</p><p> </p><p>____________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Geralt runs a hand down his abdomen, his shirt off on the ground next to him. He could feel how his skin is taut and hard, even when he's not using his muscles. It puzzles him. </p><p>His nipples have become inflamed and sore to the touch. It's hard to put on his armor comfortably, let alone get hit in the chest. </p><p>Thankfully, whatever he did to his gut has calmed and he's able to go about his day with mild nausea. </p><p>Still, the smell of cooked meats throws him off, along with the stench of alphas whenever they go into town for contracts. </p><p>Though, it doesn't really matter. He's still able to work, eat and earn his coin like before. </p><p>He is concerned about his stomach. The bloated feeling he has now isn't one of his favorite feelings and pressing his fingers into it makes him feel like he has to pee. </p><p> </p><p>"I just worry that I'll never be enough for you." Jaskier starts. They're staying in an inn for the night. Jaskier has Geralt's head in his lap while he sits against the wall. "You're an omega and deserve to have what you need, I don't want to stand in your way. But I still want to be with you. I know I'm not an alpha, and I can't bite you as thoroughly as an alpha. But I'll do everything I can to be what you need." Jaskier vows, locking eyes with Geralt who stares up at him fondly. </p><p>"You don't need to be an alpha, trust me. You're enough." He reassures. "Honestly, I don't think I could stand having you around if you smelt like once." He shrugs, half joking at that. </p><p>"Are you still feeling sick? I told you to tell me if you still weren't well-" </p><p>"I'm fine. I'm better." Geralt huffs, a smile on his lips. "I get that you're worried about me but I'm fine. I promise." He says and reaches up to cup Jaskier's soft cheek. He still has his baby face even after all these years. </p><p>Jaskier sighs defeatedly. "If you say so." He mutters, leaning into his hand. He kisses his wrist. </p><p> </p><p>One thing Geralt has noticed about himself is that he's now horny without having to be in heat. His body never ceases to amaze him.</p><p>Geralt spoons Jaskier, his nose buried in Jaskier's shoulder. His breath is hot and quick as he scents his mate.</p><p>He isn't sure what to do about this. It isn't like heat, there's no burning and itchy skin or fuzziness in his head. Just a pleasant warmth pooling in his belly. Which is stark contrast to earlier when he felt like his gut was trying to kill him. No blueberries for him, come to find out.</p><p>Jaskier turns slowly, giving Geralt time to move if he wants to and presses his face into Geralt's neck. "Mhm. Can't sleep?" He asks quietly, voice low and a little teasing. </p><p>Geralt keens softly, tilting his head into the bard's. "Didn't… mean to wake you." He whispers, eyes closing as he feels Jaskier run a hand up his side. </p><p>"You didn't. I was waiting for you to ask me." He hums with a smile, kissing Geralt's clothed shoulder. </p><p>"Asshole. Could've told me you were up." Geralt mutters, pressing into Jaskier's warmth. </p><p>"I didn't want to alarm you, or upset you." He says and rubs Geralt's bicep. "What do you want?" He asks. </p><p>"You." Geralt sighs, reaching his hand over to cover the bard's.</p><p>He just hums, sitting up on his elbow and leans over to kiss Geralt's cheek. They've kissed before, but never intimately. </p><p>Geralt's breath hitches as his heart thumps away in his chest. He turns his head over to meet Jaskier's lips, puckering his lips too hard.</p><p>Jaskier chuckles into the kiss. "Relax your lips," he says into Geralt's mouth. </p><p>Geralt takes a breath and sighs out of his nose, letting his lips go and feels the way Jaskier smiles. </p><p>The angle is awkward, and Geralt's arm is starting to burn from pushing up into Jaskier, but he can manage. </p><p>The scent of Jaskier calms him. So familiar and almost like home. "I want to bond." Geralt whispers against his lips. </p><p>Jaskier pulls back, his eyes searching Geralt's for a second. "Really?" He asks, a smile spreading widely on his face. </p><p>"Yeah, I think it's about time." Geralt huffs a laugh, laying down on his back. </p><p>Jaskier crawls over him, bracing his arms beside Geralt's head. His hair frames him like a halo, and Jaskier's own hair falls into his eyes. "You're gorgeous, you know." He says.</p><p>Geralt's breath hitches at the compliment. He avoids his eyes by looking away. </p><p>Jaskier brings a hand down to fondle his medallion, holding the thin metal between his fingers as he rubs the smooth piece. </p><p>They go quiet, Jaskier's hands roaming Geralt's body, stopping at his navel. </p><p>Geralt closes his eyes and holds his breath, hands fisting into the bedroll under him. </p><p>Jaskier moves his hand under the witcher's shirt and pushes the clothing up to reveal his taut stomach. There's not much there, but it's solid. </p><p>He leans down and presses a tentative kiss to the warm skin, lingering for a moment before moving back up his body. </p><p>Jaskier claims Geralt's lips in a kiss, feeling the omega shudder under him as he cards his fingers through his silvery hair. </p><p>Geralt's hands grip onto Jaskier's arms, eyes scrunching tightly. He whimpers against the bard's mouth, his head cloudy with a cocktail of emotions. He pushes them down as Jaskier breaks the kiss. </p><p>He tails kisses down Geralt's jaw, nosing at his pulse before going lower. He licks his swollen glands, puffing up in anticipation. </p><p>"Are you comfortable?" Jaskier asks softly. "Is this a good position?" He asks. He never thought he'd have to do this, and he wants to do it right. </p><p>Geralt nods and turns his head to bare his neck. </p><p>Jaskier kisses the gland again and opens his mouth. His teeth scrap the spot and Geralt shudders, a breathy sound leaving him. </p><p>Then there's a piercing pain in his neck. He hisses, which fades into a gentle moan. His hands fist into Jaskier's shirt, hips bucking as warmth floods him. It's intoxicating, filling every inch of him.</p><p>Jaskier moans and doesn't let up on his claim, digging deeper at the feeling.</p><p>The pair cling to each other as they ride the bliss of a bond forming, fire crackling and the sounds of the night flow in and out of focus. </p><p>Jaskier finally lets go, licking at the bleeding wound, like he had heard about. </p><p>Geralt keens, breathing raggedly as the warmth settles in his bones. </p><p>Jaskier nuzzles their foreheads together, whispering sweet nothings into the cool air. </p><p>Geralt tilts his head up and captures his bloody lips, a hand moving to cup the back of Jaskier's head to hold him there. </p><p>They part and Jaskier lets out a breathy laugh. "My mate." He says. "My beautiful mate." </p><p>"Yours." Geralt sighs, a smile on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>____________________________________</p><p> </p><p>A month passes and the seasons start to change with it. As the leaves turn to nice shades of yellow, orange and red, Geralt and Jaskier make their way towards Kaer Morhen for the winter. </p><p>"I see you've gotten your winter body ready." Jaskier teases as he bathes Geralt in a cozy Inn.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Geralt huffs, closing his eyes as Jaskier dumps a pail of water onto his head. </p><p>"Your belly, I mean." Jaskier chuckles. "Don't think I haven't noticed. I don't mind, either." He says as he digs his nails into Geralt's scalp.</p><p>He groans at the feeling, tilting his head back against those skillful hands. He rests a hand on his lower abdomen, self-conscious now that Jaskier pointed it out. He has been getting bigger. It's not soft or mushy like fat would be, instead it's hard like when he flexes his stomach muscles. Plus he sometimes feels something flutter in him, as weird as that sounds. </p><p>"I think you look lovely. You have this nice glow to you and honestly? Your scent is driving me wild. It's got a hint of vanilla, which isn't your usual scent."</p><p>Geralt hums, feeling chapped lips against his forehead. He doesn't know what to say, or even if he should. Sometimes Jaskier just likes to ramble about him, just to let him bask in it. </p><p>"You know Geralt, I think we both understand what's going on.. it's okay if you don't want to talk about it, but I think-"</p><p>"There's nothing going on." He says firmly. He feels cold all of a sudden, even in the warm water. </p><p>"Okay, okay." Jaskier sighs. "I'm here for you, okay?" He mumbles into his wet hair, nuzzling his nose against his ear.</p><p>If Geralt were in a pissy mood he probably would have shouldered Jaskier off of him. He isn't. Instead he feels clammy and worried. He swallows thickly and nods, tilting his head for Jaskier to scent him. It does help when he's anxious. </p><p>Jaskier thankfully goes back to washing off the remaining suds and helps him towel off. </p><p>"Anything you're looking forward to at Kaer Morhen?" Jaskier asks once they're in bed together, his arm splayed over Geralt's tender chest. </p><p>"My friends. Er… I guess that's the right word." Geralt says. "Emotions are complicated between all of us." He starts. "And it's hard when we leave for spring. But I do really enjoy seeing them again, all in one piece hopefully." He says, chuckling fondly. </p><p>Jaskier just hums and kisses his cheek. "I can't wait to meet them." He purrs. "To see you in your element is truly a sight to behold. Witcher shenanigans? Definitely something I'd like to see in my lifetime!" He laughs. </p><p>Geralt just chuckles along with him, pressing against Jaskier.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kaer Morhen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The pair make their way up to Kaer Morhen for the winter.</p><p>Witcher foolishness and some talking goes on.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trip up to Kaer Morhen is a grueling one. Nekkers commonly found while they trek through abandoned fields on their way north. Ghouls and the occasional monster's nest Geralt had to dissemble. </p><p>Jaskier would keep Roach steady by his side as Geralt would fight the monsters, footing off and sloppy. His normal finesse sluggish and his armour too tight around his torso. </p><p>He knew. They both do. They just don't talk about it. Geralt just doesn't want to accept it. He's stopped drinking his potions way back when he first got the inkling, along with alcohol. He even has new shirts to help accommodate. Repressing his fear won't help in the long run, but he feels that he cannot accept it. </p><p>Jaskier is brimming with nervous energy. He really wants to talk about it, but Geralt tenses and closes in on himself whenever he brings it up. </p><p>He's picked up nappies and some little clothes. He keeps them hidden just in case. /Someone/ has got to start preparing. He even found time to sneak off and ask around about child care, even came across a class. Thankfully, when they happen to stop at inns Geralt tends to sleep for as long as he can.</p><p> </p><p>"Damnit," Geralt groans, pulling on Roach's lead to get her to stop. His hips ache from riding, but so do his feet. "We need to stop."</p><p>"But we're only a mile off from a town Geralt," Jaskier sighs. As patient as he is, Geralt's distressful scent has been bugging him. He can't talk to Geralt about it, let alone ask if he needs anything because if he does he'll likely lose his head. </p><p>Geralt just ignores him, a stream of curses flow from his vulgar mouth as he gets off of Roach. </p><p>He takes a minute and rests his forehead against the leather saddle, taking a few deep breaths as he feels his legs spasm from the shift in weight. </p><p>Jaskier places his hands on Geralt's shoulders, gently kneading the tense muscles. "What do you need?" Jaskier asks softly, feeling Geralt relax into his touch. </p><p>"Sleep." Geralt sighs, eyes closing. "Hurts." He mumbles as he rolls his shoulders. </p><p>Jaskier hums and kisses the back of his head. "Wait right here, okay? I'm going to set up camp." He says and lingers for a moment, bringing his wrist to Geralt's cheek. </p><p>He scents the small gland there, calming himself with the smell of his mate. Sweat, concern, love and Jaskier all mixing with a little bit of himself. He kisses his hand appreciably and feels Jaskier move away.</p><p>Jaskier starts gathering all the things they need as Geralt gets comfortable while standing. He rests his head against his forearms to bring some shade.</p><p>Before he knows it Jaskier is leading him out of the hot sun into a shady spot with a nice breeze. </p><p>"Thanks." Geralt says as he gets comfortable on his side. It relieves the ache in his hips and lower back. He's pissed at his body. For not being sterile and an omega.</p><p>Jaskier keeps quiet as he watches his witcher, looking at his brooding face and frowns. "You know you're not alone in this." Jaskier says quietly as he settles beside his mate. </p><p>Geralt stays silent. His eyes close as Jaskier's hand rests in his messy hair. </p><p>"I am here for you, okay? I don't know what you're going through exactly, and I'm scared. I worry so much about you and if you're alright. I know you can take care of yourself…" he pauses with a sigh. "You're not alone. I'm sticking with you." He finishes lamely, petting Geralt's head. </p><p>Geralt hums at that, pressing his head into Jaskier's calloused hand. </p><p>Jaskier scratches his scalp. "I'm going to have to get up soon." He says. "I need to gather some wood and stuff. Will you be okay here?" He asks.</p><p>"Mhm." Geralt hums with a small nod. Seeming impossibly small and vulnerable. Jaskier smiles softly. </p><p>He gets up after a few minutes and starts to scavenge for supplies. Once that's done he takes care of Roach, relieving her of the saddle and bags. </p><p>By the time he's done it must be mid afternoon. The August heat is almost unbearable, so he gathers water before settling back down next to Geralt, who is on the verge of a nap. </p><p>"I've got you some water." Jaskier says softly, setting the waterskin by Geralt. He must be parched by now. </p><p>Geralt grabs it with a small "thank you" and sips at. He sets the jug back down and turns to Jaskier, his cat eyes full and dark. </p><p>Jaskier just smiles, his hair sticking to his forehead. "See? I can help." He says and reaches out to cup Geralt's cheek. </p><p>The witcher leans into it, humming softly. His chest is warm and his heart is fluttering. His mate just did all the hard work he normally does. He thought he'd feel upset at that, but instead he's proud and satisfied. </p><p>In all honest, the only thing that could top this all off would be a nest. </p><p>"Thank you, you did well." He says and kisses Jaskier's palm. </p><p>The bard beams and chuckles. "I'm glad you approve." He says. </p><p>"Really. Thank you." He sighs and leans into his hand. "I don't like this. Being like this." He whispers. </p><p>Jaskier scoots closer to him, kissing his forehead. "I know. And you're doing amazing." </p><p>Geralt scrunches up his face at that. </p><p>"You are, my love." He says, pressing a few pecks to his jaw and cheek. "It's incredible how strong you are. And not just witcher mutations or whatnot."</p><p>Geralt chews at the inside of his cheek and goes quiet. He rests his forehead onto Jaskier's shoulder, arms in his lap. </p><p>Jaskier wraps his arms around him and tangles a hand into his hair. "I love you." He whispers and kisses over their bond mark.</p><p>Geralt hiccups a sob, hands scrambling to grab onto Jaskier and he holds him tight. He cries into his shoulder, letting all his pent up emotions out. </p><p>Jaskier feels his chest ache at the sobs. He sounds so broken, it hurts. He gently scratches his scalp, like he likes, and noses their bond mark. He can smell the pure distress and longing. Longing for what, he doesn't know. </p><p>"I c-can't do th-is." Geralt sobs, voice cracking pitifully as he breaks down. His blunt nails dig into Jaskier's arms, clinging to him desperately.</p><p>Jaskier shushes him, feeling his own eyes starting to water. </p><p>"Not s'posed to h-happen." He whimpers. "It- I /can't/ give it a good life!" His voice went raw with his pain.</p><p>Jaskier feels some tears slip and he sniffles. He's always been an emotional man, but this… this is different. </p><p>"I'm here." He whispers. "I won't let you do this alone, Geralt." He promises. </p><p>After a while Geralt sags against Jaskier, drained from all the crying. All that's left is little hiccups and whimpers. </p><p>Jaskier wipes his damp eyes on Geralt's shoulder and helps him to lie down. The sun was already going down by the time Geralt's breathing settled.</p><p>Jaskier cleans his face before laying kisses all over his forehead, mindful of his raw cheeks. He doesn't stray too far from Geralt and after he set a fire, just like Geralt taught him all those years ago. He settles down with some blankets and dirty clothes, just to have their scent on them. </p><p>Geralt is quiet and his eyes are glassy and far away. He cuddles into Jaskier's inviting arms and listens as the bard hums a slow melody.</p><p>He drifts off in the safety of his mate's arms.</p><p>____________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Arriving at Kaer Morhen with a very pregnant Geralt is one thing. A pack of shocked witchers is a whole other level.</p><p>Geralt just grunts whenever someone addresses him, not in the mood to talk as Eskel and Lambert look him over, babbling about how they never knew and "oh my Gods you're fat". Lambert earned a punch in the nose from that. </p><p>"Just let me get to my room /please/!" Geralt growls at them, swatting away Lambert's curious hands. "Jaskier," he calls, leading him down deeper into the keep. </p><p>"Geralt! Why did you take so long to tell us! How long have you known you were an omega?!" Eskel asks, panicking as he recalls all the times he's seen Geralt get beaten to a pulp just for shits and giggles back when they were kids.</p><p>"We have to deal with this shit? No offence Geralt, but what the /fuck/ are you thinking? Kaer Morhen is not a place for a pup or an omega!" Lambert helpfully supplies. "Just wait until Vesemir hears about this! He'll probably croak the old bastard!" He laughs. </p><p>"For fucks sake shut up!" Geralt snarls, his head and muscles pounding with aches. He's never remembered a time where he'd been in so much pain from /walking/. Everything is starting to hurt now that his center of balance is off. His hips and back are the key spots for burning pains. "Seriously. I'll explain when we're settled now go away." He says as they reach his room. It's the same from a few winters ago. Rarely do older witchers stay in the dorms they were raised in. </p><p>Geralt ushers Jaskier into his room and flips his friends off before closing the door. He hears the two bickering behind the heavy wood and sighs, rubbing at his face. </p><p>Jaskier places his own things down and looks around the small room. A wall of stone that has a window, showing the grey looking yard outside. The room isn't insulated well, so Jaskier sets out to find some cloths to seal the cracks in the windowsill and for the door. </p><p>Geralt takes a seat on the matted down bed, having been used for years by heavy witchers in the winter. He's pissy, not at them. He could never be truly mad at them, even with his dangerous mood swings. He's upset because he's here, at Kaer Morhen, heavily pregnant with his bond mate instead of a cozy house or shack even. This isn't for them, just him. He didn't want to have to result in birthing here, but where else did he have that guaranteed a roof and food?</p><p>Jaskier had told him he will provide for them once he saves enough. That they'll get a house and he can take care of the babe while Geralt goes off on contacts when it's older. He likes that idea. A safe place for his mate and pup, and he could still follow the path when it calls. Having a home to return to. It makes his omega keen with excitement and longing. He shoves it down and works on unlacing his coat. </p><p>Jaskier works his own clothing off and hides a smile when he sees Geralt lean down to untie his boots, just short of being able to without crushing the pup. A soft growl that turns into a whine at the end as they lock eyes. "Need help?" Jaskier asks, scooting across the floor to get to his mate. </p><p>Geralt tuts and sits back up. "I'm starting to think you like seeing me suffer." Geralt says with no bite.</p><p>"No, my love. I like seeing you make life." He winks and unties his boots. </p><p>Geralt let's a soft sound leave him as his swollen feet are freed. "Thanks." He sighs and settles down onto the bed, laying on his back. He groans as his spine pops with the weight and relaxes.</p><p>"As much as you're in pain," Jaskier starts as he sits on the end of the bed, grabbing Geralt's ankle. "You are adorable when you relax and settle." He says and starts working on his aching foot. </p><p>Geralt lets out a long breath through his mouth, closing his eyes and resting his hands on his belly. "I quite like it when you put those hands to good use." He says, smiling at the corners of his mouth. He rarely indulged in Jaskier's affection at the beginning of their relationship, but behind closed doors where no one but Jaskier can see him vulnerable, it's highly welcomed. </p><p>Jaskier just hums and works his fingers, moving them up each leg. He massages deeply into Geralt's thighs and calves. </p><p>Soon enough, Geralt is laying on his side with Jaskier kneading away at his lower back. His breath is slow and deep, on the verge of sleep. </p><p>"You're so amazing Geralt." Jaskier whispers into his scarred shoulder blade. He kisses the bare skin, having shed his shirt and makeshift bra (though Geralt denies that it's that). </p><p>Geralt purrs, the sound so quiet and raspy from barely using it. He feels the babe stretch inside him, pressing a hand or a foot into his side. He rests a hand over where the baby kicked and rubs. "Givin' me bruises I swear." He mutters tiredly. </p><p>Jaskier chuckles, kissing over their bond mark. "It's letting you know it's strong Geralt. You did so good." He praises, absolutely in love with this incredible man. </p><p>"Trying to kick my ass before it's even born." He huffs jokingly. "Sure loves me." </p><p>Jaskier laughs warmly. "Just wait until it meets you, I'm sure they'll change their mind." He says. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, so start from the beginning. /When/ did you realize you were an omega?" Eskel starts. They're all in the lounging room. It's not really that, per say. More like an armory with a huge fireplace. It's not the only fireplace, it's just the one Geralt had used to meet up with Eskel and the other witchers of his group when they were younger, since they often had to sharpen and clean the equipment. </p><p>Geralt sighs. "About… six, seven years after getting on the path." He says. </p><p>Lambert chokes on… nothing. Honestly. </p><p>"Woah, woah, okay. Why didn't you tell us?" Lambert asks after his faux coughing fit. </p><p>"Because it never came up?" Geralt says with a raised brow. "I'm the only omega in the history of the Wolf School to come out alive, let alone extra trials." He says, sipping at some apple juice. Heartburn be damned. </p><p>"Fine, fair enough. But c'mon, a keep full of betas and alphas. Alphas, Geralt. What if you went into heat?" Eskel asks.</p><p>"I didn't-"</p><p>"You're pregnant, you did at some point"</p><p>"Shut up Lambert for fucks sake." Geralt growls. He pinches his temple, feeling another headache coming on. "Look. I barely had heats, okay? I never needed an alpha, no one noticed and I managed. Okay? I got it, but I never lost control and shit. Not like you guys can even knot properly."</p><p>"If I were an alpha I would be offended." Lambert huffs.</p><p>"You smelled faintly of omega for a few winters now, I just thought you found someone." Eskel says as he scratches the back of his neck. </p><p>"Well. I did…" Geralt shrugs. "Jaskier and I are bonded." </p><p>"Is he the sire?" Eskel asks. </p><p>"... no." Geralt says slowly. "I wish he was, honestly." He says and looks into his almost empty cup. "The sire is an alpha. I went into a nasty heat for my standards, and now…" he gestures to his stomach. "We fought. Got told that I would lose her and I have."</p><p>"Damn," Lambert says. "Do we need to find her for you? Whip her into shape?" </p><p>"No. No, she's… probably busy? I don't know. She doesn't know." He says. "She always wanted kids, but we weren't in love or anything. I haven't seen her since, or looked for her."</p><p>The trio sat in silence for a moment. </p><p>"Well. I'm here for you. I always will be." Eskel starts. He's smiling, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes.</p><p>"Same. Even though you're kinda an idiot. I'm here." Lambert says and gently pushes Geralt's shoulder. </p><p>Geralt hums, staring into his drink. "Thanks." He murmurs. If he's honest, he's fucking terrified of what's to come. </p><p>"We're gonna be great uncles. We're gonna get to be like kids again and it'll be awesome." Lambert says. "Spoil the thing rotten, give it what every kid needs. You better get the hell out of here. I don't want to see anyone else go through this shit, okay?" Lambert says.</p><p>"Yeah. I know." Geralt's voice trembles. "I'm going to go back to Jaskier. He's probably bored." Geralt says quietly and stands slowly, stretching once he had his balance and downed the rest of his cup. "See you guys tomorrow." He says and waddles off.</p><p>They would've laughed, he's sure of it, if there wasn't a grim atmosphere.</p><p> </p><p>Vesemir had found Geralt in the old dormitory for the young children, long since abandoned now that they couldn't make any more witchers. </p><p>Geralt leans against the stone all of the room, staring at the old beds littered with stains and fading scents. "I won't have to give it up, right?" He asks once Vesemir stands next to him. </p><p>"No. Though I don't know what to expect. This child… no one is born a witcher." He says. "Who knows if this child will have the mutations." </p><p>"Mhm." Geralt hums. He hopes not. He hopes that it can have as normal of a life as it can. Then again, its parents aren't technically human either.</p><p>"If I could, I would give it up." Geralt sighs and shifts uneasily. "I don't want to risk it's life… but… if the wrong people have it, I won't be able to protect it." He rambles. </p><p>"What does your bard think?" Vesemir asks. "He's not the sire. Does he want it?"</p><p>"I… I think so. I don't think he would've stuck around if he cared." Geralt says. </p><p>They go quiet. </p><p>"I don't get it. I'm an omega. I survived. And now." He gestures to his abdomen. "This. I defied the odds. I'm more broken." He says. "We're supposed to be sterile for a reason. That's what you and every older witcher claimed. I believe you." He sighs, hoping he makes sense. "... I'm scared." He says quietly. "No one else understands." </p><p>"You have people who care, and are willing to understand the best they can." Vesemir says. "I may not have answers, but I can offer you support and a place to stay." Vesemir turns to look at him for the first time since their conversation started. </p><p>Geralt looks at him and nods appreciatively. "Thanks." He says. </p><p>Vesemir clasps him on his shoulder gently and nods before turning to leave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hello World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The baby arrives!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's the fifth one so far. Vice-like tightening around his abdomen and molten heat in his lower back. He's had those false labor contractions for the past few weeks now, Braxton hicks as Jaskier calls them. They'd come and go quickly and leave him irritated. </p>
<p>Now, they're consistent. Throughout the night. They grow longer and steadier as the night drawls on.</p>
<p>"Well, they're still half hours apart." Jaskier sighs, watching Geralt pace back and forth down the hall outside their room. </p>
<p>Geralt grunts in reply. More and more witchers had started to pile in. Some noses go up at the smell of pregnant omega, and once they realized that it wasn't the bard, they avoided them. </p>
<p>Good. The further away from him the better. </p>
<p>Jaskier is slowly dissolving into anxious nerves. He had noticed Geralt's stomach dip lower over the recent days. He knew that it's a good sign and that everything's where it should be, but he can't help his anxiety.</p>
<p>He's still pacing the halls before the sun is up on a cold December day. He can't sleep even though his eyes burn with exhaustion. </p>
<p>"Maybe a bath would help?" Jaskier asks, trying to be helpful. He knew the others would wake soon, and he didn't want to distress anyone more than necessary. The scent of a suffering omega never settles well over anyone of any dynamic. </p>
<p>Geralt nods, thankful for the idea. This time of year the stone bath won't get warm enough, but it's probably better than standing.</p>
<p>Geralt leads them down to the bathing room. Blessedly there's already water in there, or else he'd have to pump it. </p>
<p>He signs a few igni with a gesture and it warms the water just enough, even though the stone is still cold. He steps in and sits on his knees, resting his head in his forearms on the rim of the tub. </p>
<p>Jaskier sits in front of him, playing with his sweaty hair to try and soothe his omega. He's exhausted as well, having been up for a few days. Geralt's discomfort had been building up over a few nights. He couldn't sleep, barely ate and wouldn't sit still. </p>
<p>Geralt stiffens as another pain wraps around his middle. He holds his breath to not make any noise. </p>
<p>"Breathe love, it will help." Jaskier says softly. "Don't need you passing out, okay?" </p>
<p>Geralt lets out his breath with a whine. The water relieves some of the ache, he's thankful for that. </p>
<p>"It's gonna get worse." Geralt moans pitifully. At the moment, he's probably felt worse pain, but that wasn't accompanied by the thought of birthing someone, let alone successfully. </p>
<p>Jaskier hums, running his fingers through his hair. "I know. But you can do it." He says. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two hours pass before Geralt grows restless. He's out of the tub and pacing again. Not much has changed besides the contractions coming closer and stronger.</p>
<p>They're both truly exhausted, and they know this is far from over. </p>
<p>They make their way back to their room, arriving just as Eskel leaves his. </p>
<p>He eyes them, worry plastered on his face. "Are you okay?" He asks as he approaches Geralt. He gently grabs his shoulders to steady him.</p>
<p>The omega leans into his friend, breathing harshly and clammy all over. "Hurts." He grunts, using Eskel for support. He loves and trusts Jaskier, but he can't handle all his weight, sadly. </p>
<p>Eskel meets Jaskier's eyes and the bard nods. "C'mon, let's get him into the room." </p>
<p>Walking is awkward as they shuffle into the small bedroom. Geralt clinging to him desperately as another contraction comes and goes. He stays remarkably quiet, burying his face into his friend's shoulder. </p>
<p>Geralt knows he's safe, familiar scents all around as his mind goes hazy. He widens his stance as he feels his stomach spasm, painful but not as bad. He breathes through it like Jaskier taught him. </p>
<p>With Geralt leaning onto Eskel, Jaskier starts grabbing blankets and sheets and other things to use for later. He already has the baby's things out, a nappy and a fresh, clean blanket. </p>
<p>"How apart are they?" Eskel asks, knowing very little about this, but he's seen his fair share of births when he was younger, even if he barely remembers. </p>
<p>"Fifteen-ish minutes? Better than earlier." Jaskier sighs as he makes the bed. "He's definitely making progress, so that's good."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Around noon Lambert knocks on the door, asking to come in. </p>
<p>"Is he alright?" He asks once the door opens. </p>
<p>"Yes, and no." Jaskier sighs. He has bags under his eyes and he rubs them. "It's moving along slowly, not much has changed." </p>
<p>Lambert winces. "But hasn't he been in uh, labor since… this morning?" He asks. As childish as rumors are, something like this has never happened before, and the news spreads like wildfire. </p>
<p>"Yeah, he has." Jaskier nods. "He's alright." He says and opens the door wider to let Lambert in. </p>
<p>He steps in, cringing at how vulnerable and wrecked Geralt looks. </p>
<p>He's on his knees with blankets under him to soften the floor. Eskel's in front of him and holding him, determined as Geralt hides his face in his shoulder. </p>
<p>His knuckles have gone white from the tight grip he has on Eskel's shirt, and he's trembling. </p>
<p>"Anything I can do?" Lambert asks quietly, hands fiddling nervously. </p>
<p>"Well, I'm sure we could use any extra help." Jaskier says. "I just think he likes having you guys around. It's familiar to him." </p>
<p>Lambert nods and watches Geralt's body go rigid. A low moan comes from him. </p>
<p>"Fuck, fuck." Geralt pants and shifts his hips. He sits up straight with a panicked look. "Something changed-" he starts and then there's a wet splashing. </p>
<p>They all make a face at the sound and their attention locks onto Geralt. </p>
<p>"Uh, my water broke?" Geralt supplies helpfully, grimacing at the feeling and how his hips hurt even more.</p>
<p>Jaskier, Lambert and Eskel seem to snap out of whatever trance they were in. </p>
<p>"Are you okay?"</p>
<p>"Do you need to move?"</p>
<p>"That's fucking nasty."</p>
<p>Geralt groans at all the noise and hides his face back into Eskel's shoulder. </p>
<p>He feels someone, likely Jaskier, pull the soaking towels from beneath him as Eskel lifts him up a bit with ease. Fresh blankets replace the old ones and he settles back on his knees. </p>
<p>"Should be soon now. Normally that's a good sign that you're getting ready to push." Jaskier says, kissing their bond mark quickly after he was done cleaning. "Are you comfortable here?" He asks his mate.</p>
<p>"My knees ache." Geralt mumbles into Eskel's shoulder. He feels his friend rub his back tentatively. </p>
<p>"You can move if you need to." Eskel says. </p>
<p>Geralt nods and sits up to answer. His face scrunches up before he can say anything. He growls, low and full of pain as a contraction rips through him. </p>
<p>Gentle hands are all over him and he leans into the touch. He takes deep breaths as this horrid pain finally starts to ebb away. </p>
<p>"Fuck. They're getting worse." He whines, feeling Jaskier kiss at his neck. </p>
<p>"I know," Jaskier murmurs. "You've got this." </p>
<p>Geralt nods even though he's not so sure of himself. "Need to crouch." He says, wanting to move before the next one comes. </p>
<p>Eskel and Lambert help him move. Eskel stays in front of him to support him as Lambert paces awkwardly. </p>
<p>"Hey, if you're not comfortable you don't have to be here." Eskel offers, looking at Lambert. </p>
<p>"No. It's not that." He shakes his head. He feels uncomfortable yes, but more worried than grossed out. </p>
<p>Eskel nods and turns back to Geralt. </p>
<p>His face is red and sweaty, concentrating on his body as he feels shifting and the babe moving lower and lower. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's nightfall when the labor really starts to take its toll on Geralt. </p>
<p>He's now crouching again, his head in his forearms as they rest on the bed. Jaskier is behind him, kissing and caressing him when the pain peaks. </p>
<p>Geralt has gone awfully quiet at the next contraction, shoulders stiff and head ducking low. </p>
<p>"Geralt, breathe," Jaskier presses, concerned when his mate doesn't answer. "Geralt?"</p>
<p>The omega lets out a long breath and shakes as the pain goes down. "Pushing." He announces, receiving a semi hug from Jaskier. </p>
<p>"Good, you're doing so well." Jaskier mutters, a proud smile on his face. </p>
<p>The two other witchers watch in silence. They're there in case they're needed again. </p>
<p>A low growl turns into a groan as Geralt pushes again, canting his hips down. </p>
<p>Again and again he bares down, becoming louder and louder as time passes. </p>
<p>After a particularly vulgar push Jaskier gasps. "I feel the head!" He exclaims. "Someone get me some towels!" </p>
<p>Lambert jumps into action and passes a wad of towels into Jaskier's waiting hand. </p>
<p>"C'mon, Geralt, you're so close!" Jaskier laughs, in awe. </p>
<p>Geralt cries out as the head becomes free, feeling the baby turn as the shoulders start to come. </p>
<p>"Good gods, Geralt it's got hair!" Jaskier laughs, giddy and almost exploding with joy. </p>
<p>With one last excruciatingly painful push the babe slips free and Jaskier is quick to rub the baby's back. </p>
<p>"C'mon little one." He huffs and wipes its mouth.</p>
<p>Little arms spring to life and the baby's mouth opens to let out a gurgling cough. </p>
<p>Lambert and Eskel sag against the wall with relief as Jaskier helps the baby clear its lungs, wide grins on their faces.</p>
<p>"Can one of you help Geralt? I've got to cut the cord." Jaskier asks and both witchers help ease their exhausted friend onto the bed. </p>
<p>They litter him with soft praises as the omega gets as comfortable as he can. "Dear lords Geralt, that was incredible!" Eskel laughs, patting Geralt's shoulder. </p>
<p>He chuckles weakly and then finally gets a look at the little one. It's screaming something fierce and thrashing with all its might. </p>
<p>Then it's on his chest, Jaskier guiding Geralt's arms to hold the babe. "We've got a little boy," he says, eyes alight with pure joy. </p>
<p>Geralt is speechless, looking down at the little thing flailing in his arms. His cat eyes blow wide as he looks at the baby in his arms with newfound love. "Holy shit." He mutters, in shock. This thing came out of him, how the hell did that happen? "Wow… hi?" </p>
<p>The baby keeps crying, face scrunched up and angry at this whole thing. </p>
<p>"Someone's pissy." Lambert laughs. </p>
<p>"You would be too if you were just born." Eskel says, chuckling fondly. "Look at all that hair Geralt. Just as curly as yours was." Eskel cooes, leaning over Geralt's shoulder to get a good look. </p>
<p>"How long was it? 12… 14 hours?" Geralt asks, his voice raspy and eyes wet with fresh tears. </p>
<p>"Yeah, and then nine months of suffering." Jaskier chuckles. "And now he's here." </p>
<p>Geralt nods, his thumb rubbing the baby's cheek. "Felt like forever and then nothing at all." He says with a watery smile. </p>
<p>Jaskier hums with a nod, standing next to his mate and friends. He's proud, beaming with it. So proud of his omega. </p>
<p>Finally, the baby settles down when Geralt feeds him. A blanket covers the baby and Geralt as he breastfeeds. </p>
<p>"What're you going to name him?" Lambert asks, helping Jaskier clean while Geralt lays against Eskel. </p>
<p>"No clue." He says with a half shrug. "I never thought of anything."</p>
<p>They turn to Jaskier who pauses when he feels three pairs of eyes on him. "What?" He asks.</p>
<p>"Have you thought of a name?" Eskel asks, arms wrapped around Geralt. </p>
<p>"Well… maybe. Someone didn't want to talk about it." Jaskier eyes Geralt. "But I may or may not have." He shrugs and gets back to picking up things. "We should prepare for the after birth, and put the baby in a nappy so he doesn't pee all over you." Jaskier says and Geralt groans. </p>
<p>"No more. I'm ruined and tired." He groans and tosses his head back against Eskel. </p>
<p>Eskel and Lambert laugh. "C'mon, it's the last bit and then you're done being pregnant." Lambert says.</p>
<p>"I swear I'd rather do ab exercises for the rest of my life than do this again." Geralt huffs, looking at his son once he pulled off. "Okay, he's done. What do I do now?" Geralt asks.</p>
<p>"Burp him." Jaskier says. "Here, let me show you." He walks over and gently takes the baby and brings him to his chest. "You lay him upright and make sure to support his head. Then you pat his back and wait until he burps." He explains as he starts patting the babe's back. </p>
<p>The baby squirms and whimpers, starting to cry again. Geralt shifts uncomfortably at the sound, itching to hold and soothe the babe. </p>
<p>Then a little burp and some spit up comes and the baby settles, as if relieved. </p>
<p>Lambert cheers softly. "He's got it." He smiles and watches intently as Jaskier unwraps the blankets he's in and pins in a nappy.</p>
<p>Finally, Geralt is handed back the baby and he sighs, cradling him in his arms.</p>
<p>"Do you want to rest at all?" Eskel asks. "You've been through one hell of a night." </p>
<p>"Not tired." Geralt says, looking over his son's features. Big round cheeks and pointed bow lips. Dark brown hair now that it's dried and fluffy. Curls dance around his head and his little nose twitches as he yawns. </p>
<p>Geralt could melt right then and there. </p>
<p>Eskel hooks his chin over Geralt's shoulder. "I think Jaskier deserves a turn." He hums, looking down at the boy. "Sit up if you can, I'm going to go get some water." He says and slips out from behind him after a little adjustment. </p>
<p>Jaskier cuddles into his side once Geralt gets comfortable. "He's precious." He sighs, running his fingers through the curls. </p>
<p>Geralt hums with a nod. "It's… incredible." He whispers.</p>
<p>"You're incredible." Jaskier says and kisses his cheek. "I'm so proud of you." He says softly. </p>
<p>They go quiet and Lambert excuses himself to give them some bonding time. </p>
<p>"So… names?" Geralt asks, closing his eyes as Jaskier snuggles into his side.</p>
<p>"Hm. I have thought of some. Don't laugh, okay?" He says, a grin on his face. </p>
<p>Geralt nods gently in response. </p>
<p>"I like Reginald, call him Reggie. I love that nickname." Jaskier smiles. "And for the middle and last, I was thinking Johnathan Pankratz, my last name if you don't mind." He says. "I don't know if you want to add yours or… her's. But that's what I've got." </p>
<p>"Hm. I don't remember my full name, actually. And that is a mouthful." He shrugs and thinks over the name. "Reggie. Huh." He nods. "I like it, and I can't think of anything better."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, after much convincing that Jaskier wasn't going anywhere and neither was Reggie, Geralt finally sleeps. </p>
<p>Jaskier holds his son in his arms and looks him over. Being an hour or two old, he finally has some color to him. </p>
<p>"It's nice to meet you, little one." Jaskier whispers, exhausted. "I can already tell you're going to be a handful." He chuckles. </p>
<p>He kisses the top of Reggie's fluffy head and hums. "Vanilla." He murmurs. Reggie squirms and whimpers. "We need to make you a bed." He says and stands up. The bed is only built for one witcher, which would be enough for himself, but Geralt needs his rest more than him. </p>
<p>"If only your father would've let me prepare a bit better…" Jaskier sighs with a smile. </p>
<p>He steps out of the room with their son, looking back at Geralt for a moment to make sure he's still asleep. </p>
<p>He knocks quietly on Eskel's door, which is only a few rooms down from his and Geralt's. </p>
<p>He hears blankets shuffling before the door opens, a messy haired witcher looking at him with tired eyes. "Yeah?" He asks quietly, noting the sleeping baby in his arms. </p>
<p>"I… don't know where to put him." Jaskier says. "Do you know of anything I could use?" He asks.</p>
<p>Eskel scratches the back of his head for a moment before nodding. "There's probably something in the young's room. I'll go look." He says. </p>
<p>Jaskier's shoulders sag in relief and thanks him quietly. Eskel makes no sound as he pads down the hall towards what he assumes is the young's rooms. </p>
<p>Jaskier leans against the cold stone wall and looks down at Reggie. He's swaddled and dry and warm. He had changed him maybe an hour ago. </p>
<p>After a few long minutes Eskel comes back with a little bassinet, old and dusty. </p>
<p>"This one's in the best shape." He says, looking apologetic. </p>
<p>"No. It's good. Better than nothing." Jaskier smiles.</p>
<p>"Where do you want this?" He asks.</p>
<p>"In our room." Jaskier says and leads him into their room.</p>
<p>It's placed a few feet away from the bed, and Jaskier gently puts the babe into it. </p>
<p>Reggie whines at the movement, face scrunching up. He squirms and Jaskier shushes him tiredly. </p>
<p>Once Reggie finally settles Jaskier nods at Eskel and thanks him again. </p>
<p>"If you need any help, I'm here." Eskel offers and pats Jaskier on his shoulder. </p>
<p>"Thank you, Eskel. You guys helped a lot." He says.</p>
<p>Eskel just smiles and leaves. "Get some sleep." He says as he closes the door behind him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>____________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Three days had passed before Geralt could finally walk without feeling like everything was going to fall out. </p>
<p>As Jaskier predicted, Reggie is a handful at only four days old. He's spit up into Geralt's hair while being burped. 'You might want to move your hair-' 'It's fine.' His parents had a good laugh at that one. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt makes his way down to the dining hall after being cooped up in his room for so long. Some of the witchers gave him an uneasy look and others ignored him all together. </p>
<p>He grabs his and Jaskier's bowl of Kaer Morhen's famous porridge and doesn't spare a glance around the table before leaving. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After breakfast Eskel and Lambert make their way up to see them.</p>
<p>"Took a long time to get water." Geralt teases as the two squeeze into the room. </p>
<p>Eskel just laughs and shakes his head. "It was a good excuse, give me some credit here." He says.</p>
<p>Soon Reggie is in Eskel's arms, tiny looking compared to a witcher's bulk. "Wow…" he says in awe. </p>
<p>Lambert watches as Eskel ogles over the babe with a fond smile. "What's his name?" He asks. "Figured you guys have one by now."</p>
<p>"Would you like his full name or what we're going to call him?" Geralt asks. "Because his full name is a mouthful…" he chuckles.</p>
<p>"Reginald Johnathan Pankratz. I would've chosen longer, but I didn't want to make Geralt's head explode trying to process it." He laughs and leans onto Geralt. </p>
<p>"Damn, can't wait to hear that being called when the kid is in trouble." Lambert hums, having been passed Reggie. </p>
<p>"Well, Reggie for short. And if he doesn't like it he has a common middle name." Jaskier shrugs. </p>
<p>"Pankratz? Is that your last name?" Eskel asks Jaskier, arms crossing over his chest. </p>
<p>"Yes." He nods. "Figured he'd have mine. At least someone would, hopefully, be proud of it." He says with a shrug. </p>
<p>A little sneeze fills the settling room along with a coo from Reggie. </p>
<p>"Awe…" Lambert cooes and then makes a face. "I think he peed." He says. </p>
<p>They laugh and Geralt takes him. He's had some practice over the past few days to learn how to clean him. </p>
<p>The four ease into a relaxing atmosphere as Reggie wakes up. </p>
<p>His little arms are freed and he stretches, making soft grunts as he moves. Bright blue eyes looking around the room. </p>
<p>Geralt looks down into his eyes and hums. "Blue eyes." He says and looks up at Eskel. "Do they look like mine?" He asks.</p>
<p>Eskel walks over and looks down at the babe. "Yeah, I think." He nods. "It's been so long, not sure exactly, but I can imagine it." He says. </p>
<p>"Where do you three plan on going?" Lambert asks. "I hope you don't plan on staying here after spring comes. This place isn't safe." Eskel nods in agreement. </p>
<p>"By the time spring comes we should know." Geralt says slowly. "I don't know as of now, though. But we're not staying here." He says. </p>
<p>"Good. Because I'll kick your asses out of here myself." Lambert huffs. "Do you think he'll… have mutations?" Lambert asks quietly, his posture shifting as he looks the babe over. </p>
<p>"I hope not. It would be better if he doesn't." Geralt says. "Safer, too." </p>
<p>"Agreed." Eskel hums. </p>
<p>Reggie stretches against Geralt's chest, a whine coming from him turning into a cry. </p>
<p>Geralt's eyes widen at the sound and feels his heart flutter in his chest. He looks down at him and rocks his arms, like Jaskier showed him, and then looks back at Lambert and Eskel. "I think he's hungry…" he trails and gives an awkward smile. "See you guys in a bit." He says as the two make their leave.</p>
<p>They say their goodbyes and close the door softly. Geralt sighs and relaxes as Reggie's cries grow louder. </p>
<p>"Wonder when we can sleep again." Geralt chuckles as he settles his son, feeling Jaskier lean against him. </p>
<p>"Never again, I'm afraid." He says and kisses Geralt's cheek sweetly. "We've got a trouble maker on our hands." </p>
<p>"That we do."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>